


Knot for Me

by lellabeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Clint's the cause of the other 98, If you're having knot problems I feel bad for you son, Insecure Phil, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil's got 99 problems but his knot's just one, Rimming, reference to past relationship, sex with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lellabeth/pseuds/lellabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s seen multiple consultants, had every test possible, has even hired an Omega escort to see if they could help him. Years of searching for an answer, for a solution, only to find apparently none exists.</p><p>Phil can’t knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/gifts).



> endless thanks to twangcat for cleaning this up!

“Fuck, Phil,  _yes_.” Clint pushes back against Phil’s cock, ass meeting Phil’s hips. “Can’t wait until I’m in heat, just so I get to feel this all the time. Get to feel you inside me, get to feel your knot tying us together. Need it.”

Clint comes seconds later. Phil’s erection has wilted, though, and he slips from inside Clint and rolls onto his back on the bed.

“Did you…?” Clint asks, sweaty-faced and frowning.

Phil shakes his head.

“S’okay, babe. No big deal. It happens to the best of us.”

Clint slumps onto Phil’s chest and dozes off minutes later, but Phil stays awake for a long while afterwards. He always knew this moment would come, of course - Clint has no need for suppressants now he has an Alpha to take care of him, and it’s expected they’ll share Clint’s heat together. Phil had sworn to himself that he’d tell Clint by now, but the flush of love between them has been too sweet to taint. Phil knows he’s running out of time, and it feels like there’s a countdown to the end of the best thing that’s ever happened to him constantly running in at the back of his mind.

He’s seen multiple consultants, had every test possible, has even hired an Omega escort to see if they could help him. Years of searching for an answer, for a solution, only to find apparently none exists.

Phil can’t knot.

The most vital aspect of any Alpha-Omega partnership, and Phil can’t do it.

Every Alpha is supposed to be able to knot when faced with an Omega in heat. There’s a chemical reaction that occurs in order to tie the pair together to increase chance of breeding. Phil hadn’t even known there was something wrong with him until his first serious relationship and his Omega’s first heat. He’d expected his knot to appear all the way through their foreplay and on into the sex, but it never did. Garrett had been insecure and mortified, feeling he wasn’t enough to excite Phil’s inner alpha instincts, and Phil had been torn to shreds inside for making his Omega hurt. They’d tried multiple times to no avail to make Phil’s knot appear, and it killed Phil a little more inside every time he saw the self-loathing on Garrett’s face for not being able to.

It didn’t take long for that loathing to become directed toward Phil instead.

They’d broken up shortly afterwards and Phil had casual sex with partners who didn’t care about his knot or that he was defunct as an Alpha, just that he fucked hard and didn’t apologize for it. And Phil hated every second - hated being rough, hated the anonymity and the lack of affection.

So he stopped.

Then years later, the whirlwind of Clint Barton swept into his life, and Phil was lost to it. It took a long time for him and Clint to actually get together, in no small part due to Phil knowing he’d have to admit to Clint that he was broken, but one day Clint had tearfully told Phil that he was in love with him and that he just wanted a chance, and Phil was helpless to resist.

So now here they were, painfully happy and in love in a way Phil hadn’t known it was possible to be.

And he could only wait for it to crumble down, piece by piece, all around him.

**

_Cramps are here, few hrs at most. Come over?_

Phil reads Clint’s text with a knot of dread firmly lodged in his stomach. He packs up his work methodically, sending an email to HR to let them know he’ll be taking his partner-heat leave. He says goodbye to his colleagues, ignoring the cat calls as he walks away.

He gets into his car and punches the steering wheel so hard his knuckles ache from it, and then he blinks away the tears in his eyes and starts the engine. By the time he gets to Clint’s house, he feels almost bereft, like he’s mourning something he hasn’t lost yet. Clint opens the door looking agitated and vulnerable. He immediately steps forward and curls his body into Phil’s.

“So glad you’re here,” he says.

Clint smells like hormones and desperation, and Phil can’t do anything other than wrap his arms around him. He leads Clint inside and over to the couch, not minding at all that Clint climbs into his lap immediately afterwards.

“I’m scared.”

Phil gently strokes Clint’s hair. He knows that for someone like Clint who grew up in an environment he had no control over, being autonomous is important. He likes to engineer every aspect of his life to be just how he wants it. To be in heat and helpless to anything but instinct must be hell.

“Will you be gentle with me?” Clint asks quietly.

“Always.”

“Could you… please don’t--” Clint’s breath catches wetly. “Don’t make me take your knot until I’m ready?”

Phil wants to tell him, then. He knows he should, but the words won’t come out. “Of course not,” he says instead, hating himself for it. He isn’t lying - he can’t force Clint to take his knot if he doesn’t have one, after all - but he  _is_  lying really, and everything is a jumble inside his head.

They cuddle for a couple of hours until Clint’s hands are wandering further down Phil’s body with every minute that passes. Phil takes Clint to the bedroom and strips him down, careful not to irritate his heat-sensitive skin. Clint’s starting to whine, his body already hot to the touch. Phil carefully pushes him until Clint’s face down on the bed, ass in the air, and then Phil starts to lap at the slick that’s making the insides of Clint’s thighs sticky. Clint moans loudly throughout, grinding his cock into the empty air, sobbing into the comforter as he asks Phil to please,  _please_  fuck him.

The first day of heat is the worst, where the Omega feels like they’re crawling out of their skin with want, and so Phil doesn’t make Clint wait. He fists his own cock roughly, not willing to let his shame over his knot ruin Clint’s heat. Clint’s hole is hot and sloppy from his heat and Phil’s mouth, and Phil pushes inside easily. Clint makes a noise like he’s dying, like feeling Phil inside him is the only thing he needs.

Phil fucks into him roughly, just the way Clint needs, but his touch is soft when he caresses Clint’s skin. He fists Clint’s hair harshly, but he whispers in Clint’s ear how gorgeous he is, how well he takes it, how he feels like heaven wrapped around Phil. He twists his hips, short thrusts and sharp jabs, then switches to long and slow, so sweet it makes Clint cry out.

“I want to make you desperate for me,” Phil says when Clint’s finally given in and fallen onto the mattress, too weak to hold himself up. Phil teases the rim of Clint’s hole with his fingers, pinches the skin gently until Clint’s whole body shivers. “I want to fuck you like the good little Omega you are, letting your Alpha do whatever he wants to you. I want you to beg.”

“Phil, fuck me. I need it.”

“More.”

Clint’s hips pump up and down, his cock smearing pre-cum all over the sheets. “I need you inside of me. Please? Take whatever you want, do me any way you want to, just  _please_  do it already.”

Phil grips his cock in one hand and shifts so he can shove forward into Clint, reveling in the scorching wet all around him. There are tingles running all down his back, electricity sparking all over his skin, and there’s a pressure in his dick like he’s coming, but somehow different.

“Fuck, your knot is  _huge_.”

Clint’s words don’t even register at first, not until Phil looks down and sees his knot swollen and red. He feels the ache of it all the way up to his navel, impossible pressure as the flared ends catch on Clint’s rim with every thrust inside. Phil feels a relief so enormous he can barely contain it, but the gritty groans Clint’s making drag his attention back to the man in front of him.

“You want me to make you take it?”

Clint whimpers. “Yes, make me. I want to feel it.”

Phil sets up a steady rhythm, leaning onto Clint’s back and snaking a hand underneath his muscled body to wrap around Clint’s cock. Phil jacks him quickly, angling himself so he’s nudging against Clint’s prostate and catching the swell of his knot on Clint’s hole all at one, and before he knows it Clint  _screams_  and fills his hand with warmth. Clint’s slick is all over Phil’s lap, making Phil’s knot finally slide inside Clint with a wet pop. Clint whines and moans, arching his back and pushing backwards like he’s trying to force Phil’s knot further inside him, and it’s all too much. Phil comes and comes and comes. All he knows is white-hot sensation pouring through every one of his veins, starbursts of light behind his eyelids and inside his chest.

He comes back to himself to find Clint panting into the comforter and Phil’s knot tying them together.

“Are you good?” he asks, pressing a kiss to the sweat-dampened skin of Clint’s neck.

“Best I’ve ever been,” Clint replies, turning his face to the side so he can squint an eye open at Phil. “Remind me to tell you I love you when I’ve recovered from you fucking my brains out.”

Phil squirms, relishing the tug of his knot inside Clint’s ass, and feels the closed-off, ruined parts of his heart start to heal. “Remind me to tell you it back.”


End file.
